Then There Were Two
by Hoshiko13
Summary: John Connor was nearly killed twice. John Connor waits for the next time the machines will strike against him. John Connor will lead the resistance against the machines in the future. But what of his sister, Jeanette Connor? What is her side of the story?


A/N Alright, so here's my attempt at a Terminator fic. Let's hope I can do it, huh? This takes place three years after the second movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Terminator related! Only Jack and Jean.

Chapter One: Jeanette Connor

"Jeanette! It's time to wake up!" The girl in question groaned. She was tired. She hadn't been getting much sleep, because she had been having nightmares that refused her sleep. It wasn't that she minded them; she never minded a scary dream. It was that her body refused to let her sleep after she had one.

She sat up with a sigh. Even if she was tired, she had to get up. Her best friend was going to hang out at the mall with her today. Normally they just hung out at one of their houses, though, so today would be a lot more fun.

She rubbed her eyes and walked over to her dresser. Then she opened it and dug around. She quickly found what she was looking for. A dark blue pair of jeans with an even darker belt, a sapphire colored T-shirt, and a dark green jacket. She quickly changed out of her nightgown into these clothes, and then stretched. She wasn't quite ready yet, though. She still had a couple of things to do.

The girl grabbed a pair of clean socks and pulled them on, then pulled her feet into a pair of nice, sturdy boots. Then she added the last touch to her outfit; a pair of gloves. They were her favorite pair, striped red and black. They reached halfway up her lower arm. On the hand part a leather piece was sewn on. They were comfortable, plus they kept her hands warm and allowed her to read and use her fingers.

Now that she was dressed, she walked out of her room and downstairs, smiling slightly as she did so. As she walked through the living room, she saw her little brother chasing their sister. She rolled her eyes and the little kids, remembering when she used to do that. She rarely ran around with her littler siblings anymore, although she had no idea why.

As she stepped outside her house and began walking to Jack's house, she got a small frown. She loved her family, she truly did. But not one of them was related to her by blood. None of the kids were related by blood. Everyone one of them was either adopted, or in foster care. For whatever reason, they all had different last names too. They had kept the names of their parents. She, for instance, was Jeanette Connor, while her brother was named Jared Smith.

She wished she knew something about her real parents. She knew absolutely nothing about them. She really wished she did, though. Or, at the very least, she wanted to know why she was put up for adoption.

Shaking her head, she reached her friends house and knocked on the door. Then waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally the door opened to show a sleepy looked person. Jean rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Morning Jack." She said with a grin. The other nodded and muttered the same to her. Her friend was wearing jeans much like hers, a black T-shirt with a pale monster thing eating an apple, and a denim jacket. A hat was on her head, covering her short hair. Jack looked like a guy, but was a girl. She found it hilarious when people mistook her for a guy.

"Come on, Jacky. Let's go explore the mall already." Jean said, grabbing the other girl's hand and dragging her along.

"Chill, Jeans, I'm coming already. Just let me go." The girl gave a small laugh and nodded, letting her go. Then she turned and walked backwards.

"So, what are we doing?" She asked in a cheery way, a way she only acted when around friends and family. The other girl shrugged.

"I don't know." She muttered. Jean frowned, then lunged forward and grabbed the other girls hat. She waved it for a second, then took off running, in close pursuit by the other girl. She simply laughed as she was chased. Her friend wouldn't catch her, and this would be a good way to wake her up. She gave another laugh as she darted away from the other girl.

To bad it would be the last time she would laugh in a while.

Meanwhile, in four place blue electricity crackled. Four people appeared, hunched over. Three of them stood, up after a second, their faces mostly expressionless. One winced as she stood up, then looked around. Each one of them had something different they had to do, but there was once thing that would be necessary first.

The finding of clothing.


End file.
